Noodle's Return- Part 3
by G-Finatic23
Summary: Here is the third part to my story. There are 5 chapters but I'm working on them currently. When it is done it shall be posted lol. Enjoy! Read the first 2 parts to have a better understanding of the story. :)
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer**- I don't own anything and all of this story is NOT based off of facts. They are purely from my imagination. Enjoy! :)

**Nar-** Stu dragged himself to his room underwater and threw himself on his bed. He ripped his mask off and let it hang in his hand that drooped off the bed. He laid on his back and his black eyes stared at the ceiling. He didn't care about the whale one shit. He wanted to run up to Noodle's room and simply hug her. He wanted to question her for hours and just be in her presence. But he knew he couldn't go up there. The medic would kick him out and he knew she needed time to adjust and heal. He just missed her so much, but he never said anything to her or anyone about his feelings. When she was younger it was different. He thought of her as a sister because of her young age and spunk and all. He knew she didn't know much about life. But as she began to mature, something slightly changed inside him. He couldn't explain it.

And he would get out of his room and up to Noodle if Cyborg wasn't watching him constantly. One time, when the three were living in a shack Murdoc called a house, Stu got up to use the toilet and the robot nearly shot him in the head at the sound of the floor squeaking!

But 2d didn't want to leave. He didn't have anywhere to go as far as he was concerned. His parents were upset at him, or so he thought. He called them years ago, and a few months ago many times, but they never answered. He tried the house phone, both of their cell phones, and even his uncle Norm's cell number. No one answered.

So Stu laid in his room full of gloom. His parents don't want him. He was under constant watch. Not only by Cyborg but the damn whale as well. He just didn't know what to do with himself.

Noodle had gotten dropped off at her room on the third floor, and sat on her bed thoughtfully, her back against the wall, her right knee curled up, her left foot behind her right. She had on a dark blue top and a pair of orange sweat-shorts that the medic lend her after dinner. She was bitting her thumb nail, not knowing what to do next. She looked up at the clock that read 8:48 pm. It wasn't too late, and since she had nothing else to do, she plopped off her bed quickly, took her blanket and guitar, slipped on her mask fo only her lips showed, and walked out to the lift. She pressed the button to the main entrance and waited for the doors to open again. When they did, she slowly stepped out and made sure no one was around. She still wasn't in the mood to talk to strangers. She then opened the heavy door and stepped out to a twilight sky and salty air. She pulled her mask over to the right side of her head and closed her eyes, letting the breeze caress her face and arms before taking another step. Even though she spent nearly 2 weeks at sea, she hated being stuck in that clogged room. The air was stale and there was not one window. She felt almost claustrophobic in that environment.

She then stepped down to the beach and found a somewhat clean area of pink sand, where she spread out her blanket and sat down with her beloved guitar. She sat and took in the view around her; the colorful sky, the dis-colored sand, the garbage everywhere. She wondered how this place came to be and why Murdoc and the others settled here.

She then played a few cords on her guitar from an Adele song that ment so much to her. Turning Tables. It was the perfect song to help her put into poetry what she struggled to say. She sang a few of the leave words as she played. After a few minutes, something drifted into her head. Cyborg. She had some time to think about what she had done to her, and the more she thought about it, the more she regretted doing what she did. She stopped playing abrupty, and rested her head on top her instrument. She had been thinking about her actions earlier too, when she came out of her room to eat. She didn't necessarily try to hide her feelings, but she didn't want people to notice them too much. She sat I silence for a while, just listening to crickets and seagulls And the swoosh of the waves.

Russel had been resting his head on the beach, as his body was still too oversized fit on the island. He woke to the sound of a guitar being strum and shifted his body towards the sound. He had also shrunken down about 5/10 feet after reaching dry land. When he saw Noodle playing her instrument, he didn't say anything, but simply watched. When she stopped and sat silently, he crept out of his corner and asked:

**Rus**- Hey baby-doll. What's wrong? Is a guy tryin'a hit ya up already? (says joking-ly)

**Ndl**- *doesnt look up at him* No... Thankfully no *giggles* but, it's something more serious.

**Rus-** How serious are we talkin'? What happened to ya?

**Ndl**- Other than the few bruises and scratches I got from the fight, nothing else happened to me. I'm just...conflicted.

**Nar**- Russel knew that when Noodle was this way, she liked to keep things to herself. But he gave it a shot, as always, and asked:

**Rus**- Do ya wanna talk about it? I'm always here to listen ya know. *smiles when she looks at him*

**Ndl**- *looks away* No... I'm not in the mood. But thank you for the offer. I know you're a good listener. *grins at him*

**Rus**- No problem. And remember, if ya need anythin' I'll be at the shore.

**Nar**- And with that, Noodle was left alone. She placed her guitar to the side and laid down on her blanket. She wasn't going back to her stale room. Her mind raced as she thought about her actions, ripping the robotic copy of herself to shreds. She didn't know where the cyborg was, which only made her feel worse for some reason. It felt like something had died inside of Noodle. It felt like she had killed a part of herself. Her eyes filled with tears and her face drooped. She ml ew she had to do something to herself for the sake of the band, but she kept it secret from everyone for now. But at this moment, she layed on her back and let the tears fall down her cold cheeks...

Stu had woken up. He didn't have any reason to be awake, and when he went to look at the clock, he remembered he didn't have one in his room.

He rolled over onto his back, attached and yawned, and stared at the dull ceiling above him for a while. Then he got an idea. Everyone was asleep, including Cyborg. Now would be the perfect time to visit Noodle. He didn't care how it made him look, he wanted to be in her presents. He envisioned himself walking cautiously up to her room and falling asleep beside her bed. It made him feel at ease just thinking about it.

He climbed out of bed and slipped on his most comfortable pair of jeans, the ones he usually wore. He only slept in his shirt and underpants when he was alone.

He then went to the bathroom down the hall from his room.

He washed his face and mouth out and looked up at the wall to see the time. 1:37 am. He had a whole bunch of hours to spend with Noodle and that made him joyful.

He then went to the lift, waited for it to come down, and when inside when it did, pressing the newly added button that read "Noodle is back". He was the one that wrote it there in permanent marker. He waited patiently, and when the lift doors opened again, he walked quietly to her door. When he found her bed _empty_, his heart stopped.

**READ ON PEEPS! COMMENT AS WELL PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


	2. Ch 2

**Nar**- He ripped the covers up off the mattress to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He wasn't. The bed lay empty. He prayed that Noodle hadn't run off again. Not right after she came back. He wipped his head around the room and looked in the closet, but the girl was no where. He then checked the rest of the 3rd floor and the other 2 below it but there was no sight of her. He didnt have his shoes on, which made it easy for hin to stay as quiet as possible, but he stumbled over his frantic feet here and there, and his heart raced in worry.

He then speed-walked back to the lift and slammed the button the Murdoc's study, but not so loud so anyone heard. When the lift reaches the top floor, Stu rushes out of the lift. He suddenly stops short when he sees Murdoc asleep on the couch. He snored as loud as a bear, so any noise the singer made wound probably get drowned out. But he was still hesitant to enter the room. After giving it a few seconds of thought, Stewart crept into the room, behind the sofa and up the stairs to the roof. He then scanned the beach 360 degrees, and them something caught his eye. He saw an orange spek in the pink sand below. He grabbed binoculars, that laid on the roof for Murdocs use, and zoomed in on the dot. It was Noodle.

Stu sighed aloud in relief as he felt his heart beat slow. He placed the binoculars down, crept down the stairs and past Murdoc, and into the lift. When the doors open up to the main entrance, 2d scannes the island for Noodle, and found her to the far right of the building. As he got closer he saw she was awake, lying on her back, looking up at the stars.

**Ndl**- *looks over at 2d* ...

**2D**- What are you doin' here? Why are ya up?

**Ndl-** *looks back up* I have a lot on my mind... And my room is very stuffy and, claustrophobic. I don't like being in there.

**2D**- *sits down on the blanket* Oh I see. What stuff's on your mind?

**Ndl-** *sighs* A lot of stuff, I don't want to talk about it. *sits up*

**2D-** Not to bug you or anyfink, but why are you keepin' things to yourself?

**Ndl**- ...Well... I need to ask you something. *turns to face Stu* Where is Cyborg?

**2D**- (surprised at the question) Oh uh, she's down in the cupboard, chargin'. She was gettin' fixed by Mur'oc the 6 hours you were passed-out.

**Ndl-** So she's alive? You know like, functioning and all?

**2D**- Yea... Why d' ya ask?

**Ndl**- Well...*brings her legs close to her* It's just, something hit me right before I went out. Like, I felt as if I had made a mistake. And then after my coma, I woke up feeling like a part of me...had died... I cannot explain it.

**2D**- And, ya feel dis way 'bout Cyborg?

**Ndl**- Yes, but I don't know why. She is just a, robotic copy of me... But, I feel like I need to talk to her. Or something. At least see her.

**Nar**- Stewart was struck at the emotions Noodle felt towards Cyborg. He always saw her as a demonic, robotic form of the Noodle in front of him, but she saw her as part of herself. It was hard to swallow for 2d at first, but then he remembered that they looked and sounded somewhat the same, and he understood.

**2D**- I see. Well, if ya want you can go and see 'er tomorrow.

**Ndl**- Well...But what if she flips out on me? I don't think going down there by myself is a good idea. *looks down at the sand*

**2D**- Then ask Mur'oc to go wif you. She never disobeys him so, you'll be pretty safe.

**Ndl-** I guess you're right... I don't know I'll decide later on today...

**2D**- (confused at first) Ooh right is like 2 am. I f'got.

**READ ON PEEPS! COMMENT AS WELL PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


	3. Ch 3

**Nar**- Noodle then stays quiet. Stu looks around the beach and up at the sky for a bit, then back at Noodle to see why she's quiet again. He discovers suave eyes glaring at him. Noodle's head is slightly tilted and she has a taunting grin upon her face. Her left brow was slightly raised and she looked 2d up and down. Stu's eyes went wider than usual and he blushed. He looked left and right and then behind him in confusion, then looked back at Noodle. She was now biting her thumb-nail, giggling and glancing away from Stu from time to time, still with her taunting expression. Stu blushed harder and started to lean back from Noodle. He finally asked:

**2D**- Um, Noodle? Why ah (are) you lookin' at me like dat?

**Nar-** She then shakes her head and her eyes become wide. She looked around as if she didn't know where she was.

**Ndl**- *dazed* What? *looks at 2d* What did I do?

**2D**- Uh, you were looking mei up and down and... You were kinda out of it...

**Nar**- Noodle rolled he eyes and "Ooooh"-ed In annoyance. Not this again.

**Ndl-** Sorry. Oh my gosh are you serious? Do not joke with me 2D.

**2D**- No I'm serious! You just, weren't yourseuf (yourself).

**Ndl-** *put her face in her hands* Oh geez. I'm sorry I- I honestly don't know why that happens to me. Because- ok I think it is a phase I'm going through. Cuz when I turned 16 that stuff stared happening to me. And I'm completely unaware of what I'm doing when I'm in that state.

**2D**- Reawy? (really) *still leans back from her a bit*

**Ndl**- Yea and its really annoying. I did it like 6 times to Russel and it was so embarrassing. *covers her face with her hands*

**2D**- Oh god. I would think so. *scratches the back of his head*

**Ndl**- And I did it to some of the people I talked to. Like people that recognized me off the streets. *bites thumb* Because I went to Japan after "el mañana" to visit Kyuzo and, yea. Stuff happend... *bites thumb again* (Stu gives her a weirded-out look) *pushes him* Don't look at me like that I cannot help it! (Playfully)

**2D**- Sorry i's just wei'd. *giggles*

**Ndl**- No more like the most embarrassing thing evah. *hands on her face, blushes*

**2D**-*giggles* Yea that too... So you fink you're gunna go see Cyborg?

**Ndl**- 2d why do you have to bring that up again? *gives him a "seriously?" look*

**2D-** Well I was jus' wonderin'-

**Ndl**- You know I don't like talking about, you know her. *waves her hand at the building and runs her eye with her other hand*

**2D**-...You wanna tok about your black eye instead?

**Ndl**- *throws him a look*

**2D**- *scoots back* I guess not. *looks away*

**Ndl**- *laughs to herself* ...How about we stop talking about me and talk about what happened to you while I was gone? *scoots over to him*

**2D**- Reawy? (really)

**Ndl**- Mmmhmm. (joyfully)

**THERE WILL BE MORE, I JUST NEED TO EDIT IT. SOME COMMICAL REEIF IS ALWAYS FUN AM I RIGHT? :b COMMENT PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


	4. Ch 4

**2D**- A'right well... Firs' of all I got kidnapped by Mur'oc. So he's basically been holdin' mei captive for roughly 3 yea's. And then he told mei he was buildin' the copy of you and was gunna name it Cyborg Noodle. Uuuuuuh, aftah (after) that I tried contactin' my parents and my uncle, who was the ownah of this shop I used to work at even before the band took off, but neithah (neither) of them picked up theah (their) phones. (says sadly) An' I tried to call then multiple times but dey nevah answered.

**Ndl**- Oooh 2d (says sadly)... I know how you feel. (Stu looks up at her) My parents gave me away to the Japanese army.

**2D**- Ooh yea das right. I'm sorry 'bout dat.

**Nar**- The two then sit silently, reminiscing on their messed up pasts.

**Ndl**- Life stinks...*looks up at 2D, who still looks at the ground* But it only does if you focus on the negatives. *shifts to face him* So? Did anything _positive_ happen while I was gone?

**2D**- *scratches back of head* Well I stopped smokin' but, it wasn't necessarily the grea'est experience... An' we wrote anothah (another) album wifout you. Or Russow. (Russel)

**Ndl-** Tell me about it. *tilts head and grins* And wow! I wasn't expecting to hear that. *gives him a look* wait did u say you and Murdoc wrote anothah album?

**2D**- Yea. I know it's not wot you wanted to 'ear. And I don' know 'ow to break it ta Russ.

**Ndl-** *glares at 2d, then at the ground, then back at 2d* ...You guys seriously wrote an entire album without us?

**2D**- 'Ey it wasn't my idea! Mur'oc kidnapped mei, literally, an' den forced mei to sing da lyrics! Trus' mei i didnt want to. But den again we thought that you were dead and Russow had lef' in general. Lik' 'e wasn't back. So, mei and Mur'oc deci'ed collectivley to write anothah (another) album. But i was still a bit against it. I completely ha'ed (hated) the fact dat Cyborg had to sing your vocals.

**Nar**- Stuart looks at Noodle then continues, looking at the sea. Noodle stays silent but thoughtful while he speaks.

**READ ON PEEPS! COMMENT AS WELL PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


End file.
